The Traitor's Nephew
by GreyAngelAnya
Summary: Edward and Isabella must marry to keep the peace between their kingdoms-it's just a shame that they hate each other. Together, they plan to break their engagement at all costs...but as time passes and feelings change, will they want to be apart after all?
1. The End

**Hello! I am new to this website so please, constructive criticism would be great! I hope you enjoy my medieval tale, I am really looking forward to writng this baby! :D**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you! All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer and no one else.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What do you think of the Duke of Whitlock's son?"<p>

I sighed at my younger sister, Alice, "He is a pretty babe, that is for sure." I responded, knowing that my comment would irritate her. I often jested to her about her childish affection for the eldest son and heir to the kingdom of Whitlock.

Alice dropped her embroidery down onto her lap and placed both of her hands on her hips, "He is my age and I am not a babe-therefore he cannot be one either!" She huffed and leant back in her armchair which made her slim waist appear even slimmer, "Simply because your _longing_ and _yearning _for Duke Jacob has been consuming you since you began to fill your corset-"

"Alice!" I gasped, my hands flying to my face. My sister, despite being a princess of one of the largest and most formidable kingdoms in Washington had the manners of a common innkeepers' wife. I was surprised that Lord Jasper wanted to have anything to do with a Princess who spoke in such ill terms.

She laughed at me, leaning forward and reclaiming her embroidery from her knees, "You are so quaint, Isabella. Any talk of anything you deem inappropriate and your face goes up in flames!"

"You should not be discussing my affairs with Duke Jacob!" I scolded her, placing my poetry on the small, wooden table beside me, "Simply because Jacob and I are more than likely to become betrothed before the spring you feel the need to tease me! You are simply jealous, my child!" I accused her, my voice sharp but a smile on my face. The thought of becoming the Duchess of La Push sent a warm thrill down my spine, "Your fifteenth summer was the summer that has just passed-"

"I am aware of this." She muttered.

"And therefore, you are a little too young to be betrothed to Lord Jasper." I gazed out of the window that lay beyond the fireplace-I couldn't see anything for it was a day of thick cloud but I looked anyway. Alice and I had been in the woman's room for the past five days for our monthly bleeding and strangely we attended together due to reasons we were not sure of but nonetheless, it was pleasant to have someone to pass the hours with.

"Simply because I am too young to be betrothed to Jasper does not mean I do not want to be." She smiled and I just smiled back at her-I had heard all of this before, "And for your sake, if you are promised to anyone-I sincerely hope that it is to Duke Jacob. La Push is a respectable kingdom...and I enjoy the annual festivals they hold to celebrate their history. They have the best dining in Washington, I am sure of it!" She looked at her sewing with a pensive expression and ran her fingers over the threads, "I have ruined this."

"Unpick it and begin again." I told her, picking up my book and flicking through the pages trying to find something to hold my attention.

"I don't wish to aggravate myself further," She huffed, throwing her work into the blazing fire, "Mother will have my head...but I don't mind."

I put down my book, "Why does mother make us sew and read so often? It makes no sense, surely there are more important and fulfilling things to do."

"She fears she will never be rid of us." Alice breathed heavily, standing and smoothing her dress down, "She has no boy-child to succeed father and we are disappointments not just to our parents...but to our kingdom. And there is nothing that can be done for mother is too old to bear children now. We are resented!" The bitterness in her voice was as clear as it always was whenever she spoke of father and mother. I should have remembered to steer conversation away from the topic of our parents-she became so cold when they were mentioned. We had never been neglected by them but it was painfully obvious that Alice and I were not as cherished as any boy-child born into this bloodline would be. It was something that we could do nothing about...but it hurt us both regardless.

I watched her move over to the fireplace and stir the coal with the metal rod causing the flames to spark and spit. I frowned. She loved our mother and father so dearly and strived to do her best to make them proud of her-but she never received the reaction she desired. She was an exceptional archer with a sharp eye and flawless aim and she was a keen horse rider-better than some of my father's knights although she never chose to flaunt the fact and yet, despite her doing so well in almost everything she chose to apply herself to, it was never enough. The only way in which either of us would please our parents would be to marry well and produce heirs. My anger swelled inside of me and once Alice had walked away towards her bed, I blindly threw my book in the fire and watched it burn. I wasn't going to be what my parents wanted me to be any more.

"Angela, please make some tea for my pains," Alice asked gently from behind me, a small smile gracing her face. She had always liked Angela. She had been a simple scullery maid but she and Alice had got along very well as children despite the fact that Angela was three summers older, so when Alice turned twelve, she demanded that Angela be her lady in waiting, "Isabella, do you want some?"

I nodded, "Please." The pains and the bleeding that appeared every new moon were infuriatingly painful. Sometimes both Alice and I would stay up at night because we could not sleep through it.

Alice nodded at Angela who curtsied and left the room, her long black hair swaying as she walked. When the door closed, Alice turned towards me and tilted her head to the side in thought and bit her lip-a habit she had learned from me.

"What do you wish to speak to me about sister?" I queried, "You look deep in thought..."

She clasped her hands in front of her and sat herself down on her bed, "Suppose that if you are to be betrothed soon...suppose it is not to Duke Jacob?" She spoke the words with caution, almost as if she didn't truly understand them herself.

"What do you mean?" I asked, perturbed.

"Forks is a very powerful kingdom...and though we have good relations with La Push-it is relatively small in comparison. Father may want to wed you with an heir to a larger kingdom, a kingdom with more power and wealth."

"Which kingdom are you talking about?" I demanded. The thought of being promised to anyone else but Duke Jacob was something that I could not comprehend. Duke Jacob and I had spent a lot of time together and although we were not officially courting, I felt announcing our relationship was the only thing that was preventing it from being true. He had never kissed me on the lips, no gentleman had...but he had kissed my cheek and taken my hand while we walked in the garden. Of course I was never allowed to be alone with him, it would be inappropriate, but I enjoyed his company greatly...and every touch would send warmth all over my body and leave a feeling of happiness in my stomach.

"I'm talking about Seattle-if you were to marry King Carlisle's son, Prince Edward...the two greatest kingdoms and bloodlines would be united..." She let her words slip away as she examined the expression on my face.

"Seattle." I whispered, "You believe that father would wed me to Prince Edward of Seattle? Have you lost your sanity?" I raised my voice, rising to my feet, "After _everything _the Masen's have done to our family-you believe that father would want to join our blood with traitors?"

"Isabella, it has been almost three decades!" Alice argued, her bright blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, "We cannot deny that we may need their protection at some point-we have enemies that will strike eventually and the Masen's are, whether we like it or not, well, they are almost fami-"

"NO!" I shouted, "Do not say it! Don't you dare!"

"Isabella..."

"They are not one of us! I do not care what happened thirty years ago...those _traitors_ are not part of our lives any more-they didn't have to betray us, betray their own kingdom but they chose to! And for that, I have no sympathy!" I growled, "In the end, power means nothing, wealth means nothing and Forks can survive on its own!"

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, "Silence! I will hear no more of this!"

"Your Highness?"

I whipped around and found a terrified Angela standing by the door with another maid called Jessica. Jessica was my lady in waiting until I was sixteen when I found her acting frivolously with a knight in my father's guard, a Sir Michael Newton, who, after the discovery, was demoted to stable boy along with Jessica who fell from one of the highest positions in the castle to being a scullery maid. My father had always prohibited the servants in his castle from engaging in any sort of romantic relationship...he never really explained why.

"Your Highness?" Angela asked again when I didn't respond.

"What is it?" I snapped and the instantly regretted my harsh tone of voice. Angela was a sweet girl with an insatiable need to care for people and she didn't deserve my hostility, "I'm sorry, Angela, I don't mean to be so rude. What do you wish to tell me?"

"It is perfectly all right, your Highness," She nodded at me, "King Charles and Queen Renée wish to speak with you in the Great Hall. They ask me to hurry you for it is urgent."

"Did they speak of what they wish to speak to me about?" I enquired, the anger from my sister's words vanishing and confusion replacing it. My parent's never called me to the Great Hall-I only went there for special occasions or banquets.

"No, they did not. All they said was that it was urgent and that you must go to them immediately." She answered reverently.

I nodded at her, "Thank you. I will go now."

Angela and Jessica, who I only just noticed were holding everything they needed to make tea, moved towards the fireplace and set everything down on the small table beside my armchair. Angela instructed Jessica to make the tea for both my sister and myself and then leave to return to the kitchen before coming back towards me and waiting for further instruction.

"Isabella?" Alice said, "You should go...it must be important for them to take you out of the woman's room."

I approached her and wrapped my arms around my little sister's shoulders, "I'm sorry for acting so angrily, Alice." I pulled back, "We'll talk about this later."

She smiled at me and gave me a small wave as I left the room, Angela walking behind me.

"Come here, Angela. When we are alone you must never walk behind me-I have known you for far too long!" I smiled at her over my shoulder and was glad when she quickly moved to walk beside me, "How are you, Angela? How is your mother?"

"I am well as is my mother, your Highness, thank you for asking. And yourself?" She replied in a friendly manner as we strolled past the library. We were a few moments from the Great Hall and I was glad of a distraction for I had no idea as to what was to happen once I stepped inside to speak with my parents.

"I am as well as I can be when I am in the woman's room," I answered evenly, Angela mirrored my expression for I knew she felt the same pain, "Though I'm looking forward to my tea when I return."

She nodded, "The tea will most certainly help-you will feel much better after a cup."

We stopped outside the huge wooden doors of the Great Hall and just before Angela motioned to the guards for the doors to be opened, I stopped her.

"I have a bad feeling about what is to happen." I whispered to her.

"What ever happens...it is God's will." She answered immediately, "He makes everything happen for a reason so do not fear the future, Princess Isabella. Do not fear change-it helps you to grow into the person you need to be."

"And the person I need to be...who is she?" I asked helplessly.

"...The future Queen of Forks."

I sighed, Angela had such faith in me, "You speak such words of wisdom for someone so young. Sometimes I forget that you are only five or six moons older than me."

"My father was a man of God and the words I speak are more his than mine," She confessed, "What I remember of him is all I have left and I am glad that his memory can give you faith in yourself."

I reached out to her and squeezed her hand gently in mine, "You are a sweet and loyal friend, Angela-thank you for everything you have done for my sister."

She smiled with watery eyes, "It is an honour, your Highness."

I let go of her hand and face the doors, steeling myself with a deep breath that filled my abdomen before exhaling and squaring my shoulders.

"Open the doors." I said and I saw Angela nod at them. The guards met in the middle and twisted the handles inwards before slowly pushing away from me, sweeping into the Great Hall where I saw my father and mother seated on their thrones.

"Isabella," My father greeted me, "We have news for you."

"I know. Angela told me that it was urgent-I came here as soon as I could." I replied as I walked towards them. I noted my father looked different as I came closer. His eyes, a dark hazel like my own looked almost as black as night and he looked tired, his skin looked wearied and worn-what could this terrible news be? My mother looked as she always did-irritated that she and I were in the same room.

"Close the doors." My father called and within a few seconds, there was only my father, my mother and myself in the Great Hall.

"What's going on, father?" I asked, "I don't understand why you have called me here...has something happened to Duke Jacob?" I felt my heart leap in my chest, surely he wasn't hurt?

My mother shook her head, "This has nothing to do with Duke Jacob." She answered firmly and I felt her words hit my core. It had nothing to do with Jacob...so I wasn't to be married. What else would they want to talk to me about?

"Recently we have had news from King Carlisle in Seattle," My father spoke quietly, obviously irritated by my mother answering a question aimed at him, "He wishes to make amends with us...and I have chosen to accept his apology."

"What?" I breathed, "Father, are you-"

"He has a direct link with England." He interrupted me, "Their royal line is immensely powerful and King Carlisle is offering us a link with them through him. This means great things for Forks and it can all be ours...on one condition."

"And what condition is this?" I demanded, "Father, I don't understand-"

"As of now, you are no longer allowed to see Duke Jacob-your courting has ended. King Carlisle, Queen Esme, Princess Rosalie and Prince Edward, are journeying to us as we speak and will be with us within the next two days."

_I cannot see Jacob._

"Father! I cannot see Jacob? Why?" I gasped, "What does any of this have to do with me or my relationship with Jacob? I thought you approved of him!" Everything he was saying made no fundamental sense in my mind.

"When they arrive, we will discuss the betrothal." He continued.

"Betrothal?" I shouted in astonishment, "What betrothal? I thought I was promised to Jacob!"

"So did we but circumstances have changed and that is no longer possible!" My mother cut in, her eyes glancing over me disapprovingly, "Seattle and Forks are the largest and most powerful kingdoms in Washington-it makes sense to unite them and continue the blood line. It will mean more power and authority over this state-it is an offer that we cannot ignore."

I heard Alice's words in my head. _Suppose that if you are to be betrothed soon...suppose it is not to Duke Jacob? If you were to marry King Carlisle's son, Prince Edward...the two greatest kingdoms and bloodlines would be united..._How had she known?

And then realisation swept over me.

I was betrothed to Prince Edward.

"I am to be betrothed to King Carlisle's son?" I whispered, feeling my throat constrict with misery and my eyes fill with tears. I couldn't bring myself to speak his name out loud. All I could think of was Jacob...my sweet, sweet Jacob...

"Yes," Answered my father, "You will be the future Queen of Seattle."

"B-but...what about Forks? Who will govern Forks?" I heard myself saying, I hadn't remembered even thinking of the words. My thoughts were plagued with Jacob's handsome face and the fact that I might never see it again.

"Since they were babes, Alice and the Duke of Whitlock's son, Lord Jasper, have been betrothed but we have chosen not to tell either. When they are both eighteen, they will wed and eventually reign over Forks when I die." My father told me sighing, "King Carlisle is eager to rectify his wrongs with us...and your marriage to Prince Edward is a way that will benefit both kingdoms."

I put my hands on the side of my head and tried to halt the swaying room around me, "Father...I-I...I don't know Prince Edward! I have never met him and yet you expect me to marry him?"

"Isabella, we are giving you time to get to know him-" My mother told me, leaning forward in her throne.

"How long?" I whimpered through tears.

"Nine moons-the wedding will be next year on the first day of the seventh month." My father answered my question, "Go back to your room, Isabella, we will talk more of this when King Carlisle and his family arrive."

"Father, please! Do I not get any say in this?" I cried.

"No." Both of my parents said and then my father continued, "There is no use in weeping for it will do nothing to change the situation. Your marriage with Prince Edward will be a success-there is nothing to fear."

"A success?" I screeched, "You see a marriage where both myself and Prince Edward are miserable as a success?"

"Isabella Swan, stop this immediately!" My mother commanded.

"Tell me mother! Do you even love me at all?" I angrily implored, watching her eyes widen in surprise, "Or are you so determined to get rid of me that you will marry me to a man who does not love me? Do you dislike me so intensely that you will deliberately send me into a marriage so much like your own-one without love? One without fondness?" She didn't reply, she simply looked away as did my father who had turned a strange shade of violet, "DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE THE LIFE YOU HAVE NOW?" I howled, my hands clutching at my deep blue dress.

My mother swiftly rose from her seat and struck me sharply on my cheek, sending me onto the ground in a heap.

"GET OUT!" She snarled at me.

Two beats of silence as I wondered if I could get to my feet without snapping my arm.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed so loudly that my ears rang.

"Isabella, leave." My father whispered brokenly.

With tears streaming down my face, I stumbled to my feet and limped towards the doors and the two guards who I had forgotten the presence of opened the doors for me, no emotion playing on their features. They had probably seen things that I would never know of.

My thoughts were consumed with grief as I sprinted from the hall, ignoring the sharp pain in my ankle, and hurried as quickly as possible to the woman's room. Jacob. I had to find a way to see him-I could not live if I never saw his smiling face and beautiful eyes again! The thought of never hearing his voice again, the voice that sent strange shivers up and down my arms, was unfathomably painful...there had to be a way to evade this betrothal to a traitor's nephew.

I burst into the woman's room to see Alice sipping her tea by the fire and when she saw me, tear stained and barely able to breathe, she quickly left her tea on the table and came to me, saying nothing, and brought me to the bed where she sat me down. She wrapped her arms around me like a child.

"It's happened hasn't it?" She asked gently, smoothing my braided hair, "My sister...Queen of Seattle."

"You knew." I sobbed into her hair, "You knew everything!"

She nodded.

"How? How did you know?" I whimpered, tucking my brown tresses behind my ears and remembering Jacob's touch as he had done the same. More tears escaped my eyes, "Why couldn't you have warned me?"

"Isabella, I couldn't! It would have changed everything...I don't have the authority to change what is to come." She sighed, "Believe me, what you feel now will change. Do not fear."

"That is what father said!" I growled, pushing her away and stalking across to the other side of the room, "Everyone is telling me not to fear..." I glared at her, tears still pouring down my face. She sat calmly with her hands clasped in her lap, her eyes making contact with mine and not shying away from my gaze, "How did you know of this? Tell me."

She shook her head and rose to her feet, "I cannot say." She whispered.

"Why?" I went closer to her, taking her hands tightly in my own, "Alice I must know...you spoke of it merely minutes before I was told by father. I know that they did not tell you before speaking with me..." I remembered what father had told me about the betrothal between Alice and Lord Jasper, "I'll exchange one bit of information for another-and what I know would be of great interest to you." I raised my eyebrows through my misery, trying to pretend that this entire situation was not of large consequence, for then my sister would be more willing to share her information with me. In the end, I was distracting myself from the despair I felt underneath but I couldn't let myself dwell too much on my heart as it slowly splintered. The outcome would be disastrous.

"If the information you wish to 'exchange' is to do with my betrothal with Lord Jasper-you needn't bother. I am already fully aware of this." She smiled wryly, a light in her eyes sparking.

"But how?" I gasped, dropping her hands, "Father and mother were to tell you when you are sixteen..." I narrowed my eyes. Something felt wrong, there was a chill surrounding us which I didn't understand. How did my sister know all of this information without being told? "You are hiding something from me. Something significant."

Alice avoided my eyes, "I know. I want to tell you for it has been happening for so long...but I cannot."

"But you must!" I pleaded and then lowered my voice, "No one will know of it besides me. Angela is not here, neither is Jessica and the guards cannot hear through the walls...you can trust me."

"Sister, never believe that I do not trust you...but I fear that if I make you aware of this that you will eventually suffer for it. I do not want to have your blood on my hands." She looked frightened and seeing my sister look so terrified made me want to weep. Alice was my closest friend and with whom, I shared everything. She didn't have to hide from me.

"Alice, please...I beg of you." I whispered, "Where is the harm in knowing? If this...secret...is troubling you, would it not help to know that someone you trust can help you?"

"But you cannot help me. It is incurable!" She struggled out of my grasp, tears in her eyes.

I felt my face fall as did more salt water down my cheeks, "Alice...please! This does not just affect you-I must find a way to stop my marr-" I stopped abruptly. I could see my life as my parents wanted it to be with Prince Edward-cold, full of hatred and discontentment. I couldn't marry someone I did not love and I was sure that Prince Edward was as against this God-forsaken arrangement as I was, "I must find a way to be with Jacob, I cannot live knowing that I cannot be with him!"

She paused for a long moment that seemed to draw on throughout all time.

"Very well," She said, her face as white as snow, "I will tell you everything."


	2. The Defeat

Alice sat me down on her bed and she stood awkwardly in front of me, twisting her hands together.

"What I am going to say may shock you-I am almost certain of it-but you have promised to keep this to yourself, you must take it to your grave for this has the potential to ruin me, to ruin the life I am meant to have and ultimately, with this information in the wrong hands, this could end my life. Do. You. Understand, sister?"

I swallowed noisily to contain my horror at her words and managed in a very small voice, "Yes. I swear that your words will enter my mind and never leave in any way."

She nodded, "Good." And then drew in a deep breath before speaking, "Isabella, I see things. But I see things in two ways-in the way that I see you, as you are in front of me in the present...and in a different way-in the way that I see things that have not happened but will." She said quickly and quietly, "I hope you have understood. I do not want to have to repeat myself."

I could barely breathe.

"You see things that have not happened yet...events and conversations that will happen in the future." I whispered, tasting the words in my mouth and hoping that eventually they would make sense, "You see the future."

Alice didn't respond-she was holding her breath.

"That is how you knew." I breathed, standing at my revelation, "You did warn me...but in a way I didn't recognise. You spoke of it, of the chance that I would be betrothed to Prince Edward, as a simple musing-not as fact. You knew you couldn't warn me directly but you tried to do it in another way." I inhaled and exhaled deeply, "How long have you known of your betrothal to Lord Jasper?"

"Since I was twelve years old." She said.

"Oh Alice..." I cried softly into my hands. Her gift must have been such a large burden for her to carry.

"Please do not say you despise me." She whimpered, looking down at the ground, "Isabella, please say that you still love me!"

"Of course I do!" I whispered, standing and cradling her small form against my chest like a mother would do to a babe, "Alice, this is not your fault. You cannot help having this gift-"

"You call it gift." She said quietly into my shoulder.

I nodded, "It is a gift Alice," I assured her, "it will prove very useful! Think of the things you could do! The people you could help...you can do anything." I pulled back so I could see her tear-stained face, "Is there any way to control the visions?" I whispered very quietly. I was wary of speaking too loudly of this-it could end in disaster.

She shook her head, "I don't understand how they work. There are some times when I think that I know exactly what to do...but it changes. Sometimes I can call for one, I can seek the answer I want and it will come to me but sometimes they spring themselves upon me with no warning. It is potentially very dangerous." She shuddered, "It cannot happen around large gatherings of people-I would be deemed mad!"

"There must be a way to control them Alice, you must remember how you called for one and never let yourself forget." A sudden rush of sadness came over me, "For both of us-for your safety and for my future happiness...please try...please..."

"I know," She sighed, leaning her head back on my shoulder, "I will do my best, sister."

* * *

><p>Alice nor I slept for long that night. Now that I knew of Alice's visions and of my own disastrous fate, I felt my very soul sink at the the burden that both of us had to carry until we left this earth for God's kingdom. My sister's life was potentially in danger and I was doomed to marry a man I did not love. Using the moonlight as my candle, I wrote a letter to Duke Jacob, explaining with anguished words and tears about our situation and that father no longer permitted me to see him. I told him that I loved him, that I was willing to do anything to be with him...and I begged him to rescue me. I gave the note to Angela who was wandering the corridors at night for she had an illness that meant sleep did not come to her easily. She swore on oath that she would find one of the best horsemen, who was known as Sam, to deliver my message before the dawn broke. As I watched her hurry away, I prayed to God that Jacob did as I asked and came to save me. All I had left to do was wait for his reply.<p>

* * *

><p>"ISABELLA!"<p>

I jolted awake, gasping. My eyes shot to where Alice stood, her hands on her hips and her expression one of irritation and anxiety.

"Alice? What on earth is the reason of this?" I hissed at her.

"Mother is asking for you."

I froze, "Mother wants to speak to me?"

Alice nodded wordlessly.

I lay back down and drew the covers over my head, "I would rather die than speak to her!" I growled. How could she expect me to be civil to her after how she had treated me the evening before? How dare she even think that she deserved my respect-my mother was not loved by the people for she demanded respect rather than choosing to earn it first. It was Alice and myself that were loved by the people, we would often journey into the town and buy some of the local produce and help to keep our people from starving...my mother did nothing and was despised for it.

"You are making everything so much worse, Isabella!" Alice scolded me.

I threw my covers aside and stood at my full height, towering over her, "_I am making everything worse? _You know what mother is making me do and yet you think that she deserves pleasantries from me? Do you really think I am going to accept what she and father are making me do?"

Alice looked at the ground, "They wish to speak with you about your betrothal to Prince Edward, you must go-it is imperative."

"Why do you say this?" I demanded brokenly, "What good will come of knowing more? I will be miserable regardless...I cannot..." A surge of emotion crashed down on me and then I was sobbing, "I cannot do this!"

Alice tried to comfort me, her arms wrapping around me, "Trust me when I say you will be fine. Prince Edward is arriving sooner than expected, they have made quick progress from Seattle and will arrive at dusk. You must prepare yourself for what is to come."

I felt the breath in my body leave me with one fell swoop, "Are you sure?" I whispered, sitting down and pulling myself from her embrace. How I wished this were a dream. I wanted to sleep, to escape for a little longer. The little sleep I had had was almost blissful, I hadn't dreamt at all and I treasured the few moments that I was ignorant of the world around me-I knew this ignorance wouldn't come at an easy price, "I will meet Prince Edward tonight?"

My sister nodded, "Come, you must dress or mother will have you dragged by your hair to the Throne Room."

The Throne Room. The site of my father and mother's coronation so many years ago-a time of hope for Forks, a time of promise and happiness...all to be soured when my mother could not bear a son to take the crown.

"Angela?" I called, knowing she would be in the room, "Please find my red dress with the beaded bodice...and then move all of my belongings back into my chamber. It shouldn't take up too much of your time."

"Of course, Princess." I looked up to see her standing on the other side of the woman's quarters dressed in an immaculate golden dress, her long, jet black hair braided with small purple flowers intertwined, "Your Highness, His Majesty King Charles has ordered that an official lady in waiting should be assigned to you...he feels that it is not appropriate that Princess Alice must share." She looked disappointed and I was sure that I did too, I was very fond of Angela, "I am not going to lie and say that I am glad to be free of my responsibility to you...because I am honoured to serve you and Princess Alice. I cannot express my unhappiness."

"It is typical of my father to make me even more unhappy than I was before," I sighed, my mind plagued with my betrothal to the enemy, "I will be very unhappy to lose you Angela, but seeing as Alice and I spend the majority of our time together, we will continue seeing each other," I smiled at her, the thought raising my spirits considerably, "Not all is lost."

Angela smiled back at me, her dimples showing in her dappled cheeks, "I am happy to hear that, Your Highness." With that she turned to the wardrobe and rifled carefully through the rack of gowns I owned and slid my beautiful red dress out into her waiting hands, carefully balancing it and bringing it towards me, "Here you are."

Once I had slipped out of my night dress and stepped into my the gown, Angela quickly and quietly laced up the bodice, her nimble hands making no mistakes. I frowned, the new lady in waiting I was to be assigned would never match Angela's practical skills. With Angela, she could lace my dress within two minutes...with a new maid it would take five times as long which would be infuriating. I could only hope that she would improve over time. My mind wandered suddenly to Jacob suddenly and I felt my throat tighten at the thought of his face. His dark eyes and skin, his smooth hair and handsome smile-how I missed them. His laugh. His voice. Everything that made me happy was out of my reach.

"Angela, did Sam deliver my letter to Duke Jacob?" I whispered urgently.

Angela's hands stilled and then I felt her drop them completely, "I'm afraid that there was a complication, Your Highness." She answered me timidly.

"A complication?" I turned so we were facing each other, "What do you mean?"

"Angela, I don't think that this is a good idea..." Alice warned but after sharing a long look with her lady in waiting, she nodded. Again, I was aware of how Alice knew so much more than I did. All of the times she had managed to supposedly guess the weather and the outcome of jousts now made sense, of course she had made deliberate mistakes to keep everyone around her in the dark.

"Sam did ride out to La Push as soon as I gave him your letter for Duke Jacob and he did speak to the Duke but..." She looked down, "Excuse me, Your Highness, for I do not wish to upset you but I must tell you the absolute truth."

I waited, my eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Duke Jacob read the letter you had written for him," She said quietly, "but gave it back to Sam as soon as he had finished. He said that the letter was of no interest to him."

My entire world that had been teetering on an uneasy cliff edge plummeted into murky water with an awful scream.

"No." I whimpered, my world shattering around me, "You are lying!"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Angela pleaded, "That is what happened."

The man I loved had ignored my plea for help. My heart was splintering in two.

"I don't believe you," I cried, feeling Alice once again hold me-if only her tiny hands could stop me from falling apart, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Angela, leave us." Alice ordered. Angela curtsied and fled from the room, her hand over her mouth.

I pushed Alice away and stalked over to the window, glaring out of the window to try to stop more wasted tears from falling. He had lied. I knew that Angela would not lie to me but I still found it so difficult to believe. I thought back over our time together-he had acted as if he adored me, he was a true gentleman to me, he kissed me so sweetly I thought that my heart might burst out of my chest...he told me he loved me. That I was the only maiden to have his heart.

So why had he returned my letter to Sam without so much as a word?

"Isabella, I-"

"I am going to see mother." I interrupted rudely, leaving the room with an angry sweep of my dress. I could not be so weak from now on. I still loved Jacob with all of my heart and his rejection was agony and I knew that it would be a very long time before I could truly accept it.

With an anguish that even I could not comprehend, I accepted my fate.

I would marry Prince Edward and in doing so, I would doom myself to a lifetime without love.


	3. The Return

**Hellooo there :) I hope you've all been enjoying 'The Traitor's Nephew' so far because the drama is going to start escalating from here on out! Please leave a review, it really boosts my confidence and makes me want to write so get reviewing! Anyway, we left off with Isabella, well, being just a little bit morbid-is anything going to change? Read to find out...DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you! All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I stumbled towards the Throne Room alone, not feeling anything at all. The gravity of the entire situation had poured down on me, a relentless flow of misery and if I did feel anything, it was a pain that hollowed me from the inside leaving nothing left of the woman I used to be. Gone was the happy, lovesick maiden with the entire world at her feet...here was the antithesis-cold, numbed from pain and miserable. My mind was filled with Jacob's face-how could he ignore my desperate pleas? How? None of it made any sense.<p>

I burst into the Throne Room to see my father and mother sitting in silence in their thrones. The Throne Room was very like the Great Hall but slightly smaller, its purpose for smaller gatherings of people who came to ask advice from father. It hadn't been used for that in a very long time.

"Isabella," My mother said, her tone clipped, "how nice of you to join us."

I didn't respond. She didn't deserve my acknowledgement.

"Are you feeling well?" Father asked, concern etched onto his slowly ageing face. It angered me.

"Don't act as if you actually care, father." I spat, "After eighteen years it has become a little wearing."

"Show some respect to your King!" He growled, the concern I had seen vanishing and irritation replacing it.

"My King must earn my respect in order to receive it!" I snapped, sensing that this conversation was not going to tread down a peaceful path. Deathly silence followed my words as they echoed around the room. His face, once the face of a good man, sank-his eyes hollow with lavender shadows beneath them, narrowed menacingly as he looked at me.

"We've received a message that King Carlisle and his family will arrive at nightfall." Like Jacob received a message from me begging him to rescue me, "You will be introduced to your betrothed at a welcoming banquet tonight." He told me. His voice was cold and emotionless-it was not a question. I was going to meet Prince Edward whether I wanted to or not.

"Wonderful." I hissed. I felt like a serpent, every word that fell from my lips was drenched in venom and much to my amusement, I saw my mother flinch at the tone of my voice-as if she was disgusted and shocked by the uncouth manner in which I was behaving. Now she knew how I felt whenever she spoke to me.

"Due to the fact that you seem to be distinctly unimpressed with your engagement, we have requested that the wedding be moved forward six moons. I feel that the sooner you are immersed in the idea of marriage to Prince Edward, the better," my father said. I felt myself shy away from his words, I could feel my body shutting down, "for it is not just you who will be affected. The kingdom of Seattle will rely on you and Prince Edward to show a united front-"

"As you have done for this kingdom?" I whispered, looking at him straight in the eye, something I rarely ever did. The entirety of Washington knew of the bitter relationship between my parents, how they had loved each other once but disappointment had soured their feelings and pushed them apart.

All he did was nod.

A small silence followed before my father spoke again, "Once you have been married, you shall stay in Forks with Prince Edward for two weeks and then you shall leave to live in Seattle until you must take the throne. A marital bedchamber shall be prepared for you whilst you are still with us."

"Of course." I mumbled. Our marriage would not be fully lawful until it was consummated on the night of the wedding. The very idea that I should be with Prince Edward in such an intimate manner made my skin crawl and my heart pound in erratic gallops, "Is there anything else? Or can I return to my chambers?"

"I am not finished with you, child," My mother cut in, her eyes unrelenting in their gaze, "I would like you to explain your behaviour yesterday in the Great Hall." She did not elaborate more on the topic but left her words lingering in the air.

"You are making me marry a man I do not love." I said quietly, trying to mask the horror I felt, "A man I do not even know, a man who is a direct descendant of a _traitor_ who ripped our family apart!" I raised my voice, "_You are making me marry the enemy! _How else do you expect me to react?"

"We expect you to react with respect and dignity!" She retorted, her hand clenching around the arms of her throne, "You have royal blood running through your veins- you must start acting like you are a princess!"

"Your mother is right, Isabella," My father agreed, "how do you think it will make us look to our people if you act as if you are disappointed with the arrangement? This will benefit our kingdom greatly and you must be happy about what is to come or you will bring the morale of this kingdom down until it is non-existent."

An animalistic growl escaped my lips, a noise that even I was not expecting, "Father, I will not spread false hope to the people of this kingdom. It is not fair on them or on me."

"You will do as I say." Father warned me, "You may be the Princess of Forks...but I am the King and I have power over everyone-including you. I have given you orders and it is time for you to obey them."

I stared at the floor, my arm solidly by my sides. I could not contain myself any longer-how had I coped this long? "I WILL NOT LIE TO MY PEOPLE!" I hissed at the stony ground and then raised my head to look the King in the eyes, "They respect me. They respect Alice. They do not respect either of you and if I do as you say, I will lose that forever." They looked at me as if they had never seen me before, "You may be the King of Forks and you may believe that being in a miserable marriage is the best way to lead your kingdom because you feel that you are sacrificing your own happiness for the good of the people but you are wrong! Have you been into the town recently?"

"Isabella-"

"They are miserable, father! They are struggling to feed their families...and all they need is hope which you are meant to give to them!" I sighed exasperatedly, "They need to see happiness because if they see it in action, they know that it is possible to have some for themselves."

"You are talking nonsense!" My mother screeched, "Enough!"

"Are you quite finished, Isabella? Or can I continue with what is really important?" Father intercepted me.

I let out a short, agitated breath through my nose, "You are unbelievable!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about." He said defiantly.

"Without our people we would be nothing! _You_ would be nothing!" I spat, losing my temper completely, "The only reason that we are royal, the only reason that we live in such luxury is because of them-we would have no purpose if they didn't exist!"

"We would exist without them-they are nothing but peasants!" My mother said, her voice was hard.

"They are _our _people!" I cried, "And you treat them like they are nothing!"

"Isabella, there are more pressing matters to be discussed!" I looked up as my father spoke the words, "I received word from Duke Jacob-he has asked my permission to see you once more before we announce to the kingdom that you are officially engaged."

I forgot about the people of Forks when his name was spoken. My heart squeezed painfully in my chest, "Have you given your permission?" My mouth was dry with anticipation...maybe Jacob was going to explain his actions when Sam had tried to deliver my letter! I saw my mother smile spitefully when she saw how easily I was distracted from the people of this kingdom and for a moment, I regretted giving her this victory, but I was more concerned with Jacob in this moment.

"I have." He replied quietly, "I understand that you are fond of Jacob and had the circumstances been different...there was a possibility that a betrothal would have been arranged between the two of you."

"Do not say that now." I said, stopping him from continuing. I tried to ignore the gratitude I felt for my father letting me see the man I loved one more time, "Do not remind me of what cannot be."

My father rubbed his forehead with his finger tips, anxiety on his features, "He will be here tomorrow, sometime in the early morning-he said that he would not stay long."

I nodded mutely, "Thank you."

"You may leave now."

"Father," I begged, "please think about what I have said about our people, they need our help!"

"Leave!" He shot back.

I sighed and left the room, the weight of my unhappiness pulling me down to the stony ground beneath my feet. Despite how I worried and cared for my followers, my mind wandered to my own fate with Prince Edward. How would I survive like this? How could I live knowing that I had three months until I would be forever bound to a man I barely knew? It did not surprise me at all that father had requested I be married off sooner, he knew I was stubborn and if given too much time to think, I would have made everything extremely difficult for him. If I was married, there was nothing I could do. I then remembered that I would see Jacob the next day-my body both crumpled and soared in the same moment. I wasn't sure how it was possible to feel such elation and despair that gripped me so tightly that I imagined a soldier's hand with the strength of iron locking around my neck. I desperately craved his touch and the sound of his voice was sure to lift my spirits-the adoration I felt for him was all consuming...surely it must be reciprocated even if only a fraction of the love was returned.

My pace slowed as I made my way along the corridor to my chambers. My emotions were making me dizzy and I could feel the world around me swaying, lurching from one direction to the other. How could I be strong? I had to marry Prince Edward, I had to be strong for the people of this kingdom...but how could I be a leader, someone who my people were meant to look up to, when I was feeling so vulnerable? It was an impossible task to complete-I had trapped myself in achieving something that was far too difficult for me to do.

I arrived at the doors of my chambers and pushed the door open, biting my lip. I knew that once the doors closed, my wounds would grow and swelter and I would succumb to the pain that was rising from within me. I dragged myself in, eyes already closed to stop my tears from falling and shut the door, resting my head against the warmed wood. I could feel a fire on the opposite side of the room-Angela must have lit it for me when she had moved my things from the woman's room.

"Isabella."

I shrieked and whipped around, gasping, adrenalin coursing through my veins like fire. And then another gasp escaped me and my hand flew to my mouth, tears rolling down my cheeks-not out of fear or unhappiness but from joy. Pure joy.

"My sweet Isabella," Jacob whispered, pulling me against him and touching my face, "how I have missed you."


	4. The Banquet

**Thank you very much for all of the reviews! Anyway, on with the show...**

* * *

><p>"Jacob!" I cried, forgetting everything and clutching him tightly to me, "Jacob..."<p>

"I'm here." He whispered into my hair, his hands running up and down my back.

For a few moments there was quiet. I breathed him in, running my hands through his hair and touching his face as if he were made of glass. I traced every curve, every line of his features and with his eyes closed, he leant into my touch.

And then I remembered what Angela had told me.

"You told Sam I was of no interest to you." I shoved him away and tried to ignore the ache of losing his touch, "You..." I put my hands over my face, "you broke me."

"Isabella, I never meant to hurt you, please let me explain," He whispered urgently, reaching for me and drawing me against his chest once more, his hands holding my waist, "I told Sam that your letter was of no interest to me because I did not trust him. Servants talk, I know they do and if I were to help you, I could not have anyone but myself knowing. I couldn't risk anything travelling back to your King. I had to pretend that I did not care for you in order to give us the best chance to be together!" He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I could do nothing but let him.

"There is nothing you can do." I mumbled, "Prince Edward is arriving this evening-our engagement is announced soon. You are too late!"

"There is always a way to avoid this-we just have to find it." He murmured gently, "Be on the lookout for any suspicious behaviour and investigate anything you find. I will do my best to find anything, I know people who can help me. You must do the same, you must take any chance you are offered to uncover any secret that King Carlisle does not want to come to light."

My arms slid to lock around his neck, "What if I find nothing? What if there is no suspicious behaviour, nothing that needs investigating? What do I do then?" More tears welled in my eyes.

"...Then I have failed you." He admitted brokenly, "Then there is nothing I can do to save you."

I let my sorrows fall and buried my face in the crook of his neck, sobbing into him.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," He whispered, "I'm so sorry!"

It was then that he kissed me for the first time and I felt all time stop. In the hours that followed, countless kisses followed the first. Some were soft and tender and full of misery. Others were filled with passion and agony, an insatiable urge to never leave. And then some were numb. Some I didn't even feel. Every touch made me want to live...but I knew that this would end. This love-it could not go on when I was trapped to live with another man for the rest of my life. We would be kept apart, shackled by our duty to provide heirs for our families and to lead our people...but never to have the happiness we both craved.

"Father said that you were coming tomorrow..." I said against his lips, "how did you get into the castle when there is still daylight?"

"Angela." He replied, kissing me again-a slow, sensual kiss that made me feel weak, "She told me I was a man of the highest stupidity and that she would never forgive me for hurting you. Of course, I then explained myself and she let me inside." He kissed the tip of my nose, "I am very grateful to her."

"As am I." I whispered back, looking deeply into his dark brown eyes, "I love you, Jacob."

He smiled, "I love you too." Another kiss, brief but sweet, "More than anything."

* * *

><p>The hours passed and too soon, Jacob had to leave.<p>

"Please, don't leave me!" I begged, "I know I sound like a child but please, I am begging you, don't go!" I held onto his hands as he tried to pull away.

"I must go, I'm sorry." He said, prising his hands away from me, "I will be here tomorrow. I swear it."

I could feel myself falling apart as he took more and more steps away from me, "Please."

"Until tomorrow, Isabella." He whispered.

There was a knock at the door and I froze as I knew that he could be discovered. Much to my surprise, he opened the door with no hesitation to find Angela, shielding the flame of a candle with her hand. Darkness had fallen on the castle and Jacob was safe to leave under Angela's instruction-how I wished the sun had not set.

"Are you ready to go, Sire?" Angela whispered.

Jacob nodded and with one fleeting look in my direction, he was gone-leaving me alone in the warm glow of the fire.

He had come and gone so quickly that I could not believe he had been there in the first place. Even though I pleaded with him to say, he had left. I was alone once more.

I looked out of the window and touched my lips, remembering how it felt to be kissed. I would always remember this day, I would remember his touch and his kiss, and the way his mere presence was enough to make me feel that the world was a better place-a place where it was possible for me to survive...but through my happiness, an ominous question was plaguing me.

What would we do when tomorrow came and Jacob left once more? What would happen to me?

Another knock at my door. I sighed and wiped my face with my hands, hoping to hide the fact that I had been crying in the dim light of my chamber. I pressed my hands against the door and spoke.

"Who is it?"

"Alice. Open the door, Isabella."

I pulled the door open to, indeed, see my young sister Alice smiling softly at me, "May I come in, sister?"

I nodded, "Of course."

She quickly came in and shut the door, "I have come to help you dress for the banquet. The Masen's are less than an hour from the castle...which dress would you like to wear?" She moved to my wardrobe and caressed my many lovely gowns with her hand, "Maybe the green gown? With the crystals?"

"No." I shook my head, "The blue gown with the lace...and the sapphires."

"As you wish."

As Alice took out my dress and lay it on the bed next to me, I noticed what she was wearing-a simple, green gown with a beautiful floral pattern. Her cropped hair was braided prettily and she was wearing a slim, golden necklace that almost reached the top of her bodice. She looked lovely.

"You look beautiful, Alice." I whispered, standing and turning around so she could unlace my dress.

"Jasper is attending this evenings ball," She said, a smile in her voice, her hands working almost as nimbly as Angela's, "I must look beautiful."

"You always do." I whispered. Alice could be with the man she wanted. She did not love him now but eventually, when she was old enough, she would. She would be blissfully happy and her children would grow up with parents who adored each other. I could not be with the man I loved, "Is Angela showing Jacob how to get out without being seen?"

"Yes." Alice replied, "It is dark outside now, you have been in here for around four hours so it will be easy for him to escape-he rode in on his fastest stallion so he will be gone from the confines of Forks within minutes. No one other than the three of us will know that he was here in the first place."

"I suppose that is good news." I murmured as my dress fell to the floor. I stepped out of it and gathered it into my arms, lying it next to my evening gown on the bed. I gently picked up my favourite blue gown. I had been given it for my sixteenth birthday and as I grew, Angela had lengthened it and exchanged the soft front of the dress for a corset bodice that gave me a more womanly shape. I adored the colour for it was a pleasing contrast against my pale skin and the sapphires made it glitter and sparkle in the candle light-I felt like a celestial being on the earth.

"It is." Alice agreed with me, sensing the sadness in my voice as she took the dress from me and helped me slip my arms into the sleeves, "Isabella, you must focus on this evening's events. You are meeting your future husband and father will question you if you act even more strangely..." She sighed, pulling the dress down before beginning to lace it, "I know it is difficult, more so now because of your time spent with Jacob but you must understand what is to happen if you are discovered. If father realises that you have seen Jacob on your own, without a chaperone at a time that he is not aware of...then there really is no hope of any future with him."

"He kissed me." I whispered, "As soon as he did, I knew, Alice. I am meant to be with him."

"Then do as I say." She warned, "If you truly want to be with the man you love, do exactly as I say and you will find happiness with him."

I nodded, "I will do as you wish."

* * *

><p>The time had come for me to accept my fate.<p>

The Great Hall had been lavishly decorated with bright, blooming flowers like roses and freesias and thousands of candles lit the room; it looked warm with good cheer and hope. Above us hung huge rolls of silk-red, blue, green, silver and gold- that stretched across the ceiling like the sky, lingering above the banquet table that was laid with the finest bowls and cutlery made of silver and I knew that the kitchen would be hard at work producing the best food in the kingdom for us to eat. A large area of the hall had been sectioned off to be used for dancing and again-the best musicians had been brought in to play for us, to fill the empty hall with their sweet music.

And as I stood at the front of the hall with Alice to the side of our parents who were greeting our many guests, I had to focus on not passing out in a most vulgar fashion. There were so many people-I had no idea how the invitations had managed to reach their homes and for them to travel here on such short notice. Of course, the man who was going to change my life forever had not arrived. I understood that they were in the castle. I knew that he was here...but they had not joined the banquet as of yet-they needed time to rest and dress after their long journey here. Nonetheless I was desperately anxious. I did not want to sound in the least bit shallow-minded but I hoped that Prince Edward was good-looking, it might make me feel a little better about this whole situation. I was sure that he would not be as good-looking as Jacob...but if he were not ugly, it might give me a small shred of hope.

Suddenly, the trumpets sounded and the entirety of the hall swivelled round to the doors at the back and watched with awe as they opened. I saw Ben, one of my father's personal servants, walking towards us and then he stopped, raising himself to his full height.

"My liege, my Queen, Princesses and my Lords and Ladies...I formally announce the arrival of His Majesty King Carlisle of Seattle with his wife, Queen Esme and two children, Princess Rosalie and Prince Edward."

And it was then that I looked my destiny in the eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh I am evil! :) I'm so sorry to cut it off there but you know, it's what I do! Reviews please! <strong>


	5. The First Glance

**Hello! I want to apologise for my late update but I have been a bit preoccupied-I had a death in the family and didn't really have the time to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update-it's going to get a bit crazy from here on in! Just warning you ;)**

* * *

><p>The entire Masen family were utterly stunning.<p>

King Carlisle was very tall and broad shouldered with striking green eyes and blond hair that shone in the candle light-his perfectly structured face, with his high cheekbones and full lips, was magnificent to look at. I was just as stunned by his wife, Queen Esme. She had shoulder length blonde hair with a heavy tint of bronze woven into the different strands with warm green eyes and a beautiful smile that made the air around her glow.

"Princess Rosalie is an angel." I heard Alice murmur beside me and it was then that my eyes found her.

She was by far the most beautiful maiden in the entirety of Washington. Her long flowing golden hair hung down to her hips, glorious waves of sunshine that framed her absolutely beautiful, porcelain face. She, like her parents, had bright green eyes that could cut through stone and I noticed that she did not walk. No.

She flowed...glided. Like a swan.

And then, all of the breath was knocked out of me in a single, heart-stopping, moment.

Prince Edward stood before me. His callously arranged bronze locks looked thick and glossy and his face...every aspect of his face was completely perfect, handsome beyond belief. No, he was beautiful. I had never used that word to describe a man before but nothing else seemed to describe him properly. He walked with pride and honour, his head held high-the light from above cascading down his angular face that made my heart beat slightly faster. He was...dazzling.

"Carlisle," Father greeted him in such a warm tone that I knew that Alice and I looked visibly shocked, "Thank you for coming here this evening. I trust that your journey was not too arduous?"

"Thank you and no, our journey was remarkably pleasant." King Carlisle responded in the same tone, moving forward to shake my father's hand. I watched in awe. This was history being made in front of my eyes.

My father cleared his throat, "May I introduce my wife, Queen Renée," My mother smiled and greeted our guests in a manner that did not suit her, "and my two daughters-my youngest, Princess Alice,"

"Welcome to Forks." She unleashed her astonishingly bright smile that instantly brought a similar reaction from King Carlisle and the rest of the court, "I hope you enjoy your time with us."

"Thank you, Princess." King Carlisle and Queen Esme responded, a motherly nature I had never known from my own mother shining through Queen Esme's smile. It warmed me.

"And my eldest...Princess Isabella."

Every lord and lady in the room held their breath.

"It is an honour to meet you, Princess Isabella. You are, indeed, as beautiful as I was told." King Carlisle said to me, his voice warm and strong...like honey, "These are my two children," He said to me rather than to my parents, "my daughter Princess Rosalie," The angel nodded formally in my direction but said nothing, "and this is my son, Prince Edward."

Prince Edward came forward, eyes like emeralds glittering wildly as he neared me. He held out his hand asking for mine and I cautiously slipped my small hand into his much larger one. He pressed a kiss to my knuckles, eliciting sparks and a scalding thrill all over my body.

"Isabella," He said gently, only for me, not using my title, "I am Edward...and I am greatly pleased to make your acquaintance."

"As am I...Edward." I whispered, breathless.

I heard the entire hall exhale in relief that Edward and I had not ripped each other's eyes out.

Despite being overwhelmed by his good looks and his charming demeanour...I was sure the spite would make itself known once we were alone.

The music was playing and we were dancing. Prince Edward held me tightly, his hand resting on my hip and his hand clasping mine. As my hand rested on his shoulder I had to fight to keep away from his wonderful bronze locks that were begging to have my fingers brushed through them. Whenever my mind would run away with itself about how my heart seemed to be flying with every look her gave me, I made myself think of Jacob and his kisses only a few hours before. Jacob loved me. Jacob wanted me. He wanted to be with me for the rest of his life-I had to remember who I was and what I was doing.

"Isabella...tell me about yourself, I have heard so much." Prince Edward asked, seemingly interested in who I was. I brushed off that hope. He didn't care-it was an act.

"There is nothing to tell. I am like every other Princess you have come across." I reply nonchalantly, looking away from his emerald eyes that I felt could extract any secret from me whether I liked it or not.

He chuckled, "I highly doubt that."

"And why do you doubt my word?" I retorted.

"Because," he answered, his voice stronger than before, "any other Princess would have launched into a detailed recitation of their life until this very moment. Most Princesses are spoilt and spiteful and...well, a little tiresome. You are not like them."

As we moved in a small four step circle I sighed, "I am quiet. There is nothing to discover...what you see is what I am."

He narrowed his eyes, "You lie."

"So do you." I muttered quietly.

"How do I lie?"

"By the way you are treating me!" I said, my voice steely with irritation, "I know that you despise me...you are being made to marry a woman you do not love or even know and I am sure that a Prince such as you would have other...suitors...who would be far more attractive!"

He simply looked at me, "What are you implying, Princess? I warn you...do not speak out of term with me. You will regret it."

"Do. Not. Threaten. Me." I hissed, clenching my hand around his shoulder and digging my fingers into his skin..I was pleased to see him wince. We had stopped dancing and I knew that we were being watched. I glanced towards my parents who were seated on their thrones. My father was in pleasant conversation with King Carlisle and Queen Esme...but my mother was watching me with Edward and glaring at us now that we were still. I knew that she would speak with me when the banquet was over.

"...I do not mean to threaten you." Edward whispered, and then he lead me back into a dance, moving us around in a small circle, "We shall continue this conversation later...when we are alone."

The thought of being alone with him both terrified and thrilled me.

* * *

><p>The dancing ended and everyone made their way to the banquet table.<p>

We all took our seats, Edward pulling my chair out for me before taking his seat next to me. I thanked him, although I knew that it was simply for show-I was beginning to doubt that he was a gentleman of any sort after threatening me. Jacob had never threatened me. The dinner was pleasant and I chatted with the guests about trivial things such as the coming winter and general affairs-none of which particularly interested me. When dinner was being cleared away, I glanced at Alice sitting on the opposite side of the table-she and Jasper were in deep conversation, they had unconsciously leaned in towards each other, oblivious to the world around them. I smiled at them through my bitterness for I had to be happy for Alice. She and Jasper were made for each other and they would be happy.

I knew that I would not be lucky enough to follow the same fate.

Later, after more dancing, Edward requested my company outside in the gardens-just the two of us. Under my mother's intense and critical gaze, I reluctantly accepted and together we walked into the cool open air with two guards walking a fair amount behind us-giving us the illusion of privacy.

With my arm threaded through his, he lead me deeper into the gardens and then stopped at one of my favourite spots. Father had had the gardeners dig a pond beside one of the huge willow trees and now, in the moonlight, it looked wonderful. A bench near the water's edge invited us to sit down and we sat in silence for a few moments-taking in our surroundings.

"I am assuming that you are unimpressed with our engagement." Edward spoke solemnly.

I nodded, "You assume correctly."

He sighed, "May I enquire as to why you feel this way?"

I hesitated to speak.

"Princess, I must know...I do not want any secrets between us if it can be helped."

It was my turn to sigh, "I am in love with someone else."

He didn't speak for a long time and I wondered what he would do.

"I thought as much." He murmured...he sounded disappointed.

"What do you mean by that?" I queried.

He got to his feet and paced for a few moments, "I mean that I knew-I could see it. The utter determination to be true to someone else was so clear in your expression that I knew you were a woman in love...and that I was keeping you away from him." He stopped, "Who is he?"

I shook my head, "I cannot tell you that-it is none of your business!"

"ISABELLA, TELL ME!" He suddenly roared, towering over me and I shrieked in terror, unable to move to run for my life.

I swallowed and inhaled deeply to calm my racing heart. Edward had his hands in his hair, tugging sharply at the roots of his glorious auburn mane...but I suddenly didn't care. How dare he talk to me in that way? With such aggression and rudeness? Fury made me strong and I stood and spoke with a defiance I had never heard come from my own mouth before.

"I...will not tell you anything, _traitor_!" I spat, had he not been a foot taller than I was, I would have been nose to nose with him, "You and your family threw away your right to know _anything_ the moment your _beloved uncle_-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH FROM YOU!" He bellowed, gripping my arms in his iron grip, "_How dare you even mentioned that..._It was not just my uncle who did wrong...and this entire kingdom _knows it!"_

"You speak the words of the guilty!" I murmured menacingly, watching how his eyes widened in disbelief. I saw Edward's jaw clench and his hands tightened further on my flesh-I knew I would have bruises in the morrow. Those emerald eyes that I both hated and adored, darkened like a hunter's eyes filling with desire for the blood of his prey...and then the most unexpected thing happened.

He was suddenly kissing me. And none of his kisses were sweet-they were languid and demanding, just hot and wet and so intensely angry that I felt it transfer into me, building the frustration I felt for him. I didn't want this! I didn't want his kisses but he was persuasive-more so than Jacob and disturbingly, I found myself responding. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and twisting my fingers into his hair-I liked how his hands wandered over my lower back and how they gripped my hips and tangled into my hair. I liked how he nipped playfully at my lower lip and barely let me breathe because he seemed like he couldn't bear to have his lips away from my skin. And there was a feeling I didn't recognise building low in my abdomen, a sensation that made me ache in the most delicious ways and I wanted to find out what it was and why it was him...why it was Edward that could make this feeling happen...

And then reality came crashing down on me and the hands that had pulled him closer, now pushed him away.

I shoved him away from me, gasping and he was too...his lips were parted as he looked at me. A silence surrounded us. I couldn't believe I had done that, I couldn't believe that I had betrayed Jacob and that I had enjoyed it! I had enjoyed Edward's kiss more than the man I loved...who was I turning into?

"You feel it too." Edward whispered, not moving, "I know you do...I can see it, I felt it in the way you kissed me..."

"You should not have kissed me!" I said, glaring up at him...my eyes ghosted over his lips. I knew how those felt against mine, I knew how they tasted...

"Then why did you not push me away sooner?" He demanded, "Why did you not wait, motionless, until I gave up and pushed you away? _Why did you kiss me?_"

My bottom lip trembled as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. I did not have an answer to his question, not an answer that I could say aloud. Telling him that I kissed him because I wanted to would only make his ego swell...and make annulling this engagement more difficult than ever.

"I do not want to marry you." I whispered, ignoring his query, "I cannot marry you...and you do not want to marry me. You don't know me."

"...You're right. I do not want to marry a woman who thinks me as a traitor and nothing else." He replied sharply, "I would rather marry a woman who cared about me, a woman who wanted to kiss me and lie with me and bear my children-_ you _ are _not _ that woman!"

I nodded, "I am not."

His words echoed in my mind...he wanted a woman who wanted to kiss him and now that I had had a taste of him, I wanted more-I could not deny it even to myself. What plagued me was that if I wanted to kiss him, which I knew I did...could I become the woman he spoke of? Could I become a woman who cared about him, who wanted to lie with him and bear his children? Was it possible when I loved another man so dearly?

He sighed in agitation and sat down next to me once again, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I have an idea...to annul our engagement and knowing my father, it should work within a month."

I looked to him to explain this plan...if it meant I could be with Jacob then maybe it was worth it. Maybe...I was confused about how I felt.

"The whole reason that we are meant to wed is to unite our kingdoms after three decades of bitterness-it is meant to benefit both kingdoms completely and give our people a feeling of security that they have not had for a long time. We are meant to lie to them but acting like we are happy together and so our people do not object to our marriage for even our peasants have grudges against yours...if we were to appear unhappy or, for example...act appallingly when together...well our people combined would not like it and it would force our parents to-"

"Annul our engagement." I finished his sentence for him, "I don't know...my father is extremely stubborn and...oh, he's moved the wedding forward! In three months, it'll be too late and..." I took a deep breath, "Edward, our engagement is...monumental...we would have to act so awfully that our parents had no choice-it would mean complete scandal over the entirety of Washington for it to be enough! I don't think...I don't know what we could both do to make that happen."

Edward nodded, "I know..." He looked at me, "but we must try."

"I cannot marry you." I said again, my voice cracked, "I must be with...with him."

"You must be with the man you love." He hissed quietly to the floor.

I looked at him. He looked at me. I realised how much I hated him for what he was making me do and feel...and then I left him beside the water, a guard I had forgotten the presence of joining me a few moments later, and walked back to the banquet, never looking back.

A few minutes later when I was halfway to the ball...I heard an agonised scream echo into the night and seep into the stars that glittered around me.

Abruptly I stopped, I touched my lips...and then I went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...bet you weren't expecting that were you? Please review! And Merry merry merry Christmas to everyone! :D xx<strong>


	6. The Games Have Begun

**First off I want to apologise for the ridiculous amount of time I have taken to update this story! Due to the fact I have exams and I'm on the way to getting my own original novel published (SQUEEE) I've been extremely busy and had to put this story on hold :( I hope this is worth waiting for but it is a little short, I'm worried if I give too much away too early on, this story will run dry and I don't want that to happen! Please give me the benefit of the doubt and I will update this story whenever I can, I am just really really busy and stressed out of my mind. Sorry again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After the disastrous incident with Prince Edward that had occurred away from prying eyes I made it my mission to stay within the company of others for the rest of the evening. Once I re-entered the banquet hall, I was found by Alice and Lord Jasper who although were almost completely absorbed by each other, managed to include me in discussing the ball and it's variety of attendants. In particular the, in mine and Alice's opinion, very handsome and distinguished Grand Duke Eleazar Denali of Alaska with his equally as lovely Grand Duchess Carmen and their two...vile daughters. Grand Duke Eleazar was a very wealthy, very powerful and one of the most intelligent and interesting men I had ever come across. My father had always been close friends with him and many of my childhood memories were infused with the times he would read to myself and Alice with our 'cousins', the Lady Irina and Katherine (whom we called Kate supposedly out of affection). Alice and I had taken to calling him Uncle, for he had been a brother to my father in the time of his greatest need and had been so kind to both of us throughout our entire lives. Lord Jasper was not well acquainted with him and his family but he had heard of his kindness to us and to other peasants who resided near his manor and he already, despite never having spoken to him, regarded him well.<p>

"Isabella, Lady Irina is approaching us," Alice hissed, "Jasper? I think it is time that we danced!"

"Alice! Do not leave me!" I begged angrily, seeing Irina from across the room.

"I think you are absolutely right, as always!" Lord Jasper agreed wholeheartedly, grinning as he offered my sister his arm, "Shall we?"

"Lord Jasper!" I exclaimed quietly, becoming more and more panicked as Lady Irina began to make her way towards us.

"Princess." Jasper bowed quickly before sweeping off into the middle of the floor with Alice, both grinning like infants playing a practical joke on one of the friends.

I scowled.

"Isabella!" Irina cooed, slithering towards me like a serpent. She pulled me into an embrace, "How lovely to see you! And especially on an evening as this-your very own engagement banquet! Ah, I really didn't believe that you were betrothed when my father told me the news-we all thought that I would be the first to wed..." She left the sentence to trail off and linger in the air.

"Yes, I know. You have been telling me this for the entirety of my childhood." I replied curtly, "Are you enjoying the festivities? I believe the dinner was the best I have ever had-the roast beef was divine."

"Yes, the festivities are wonderful...but aren't you delighted that your betrothed is so delightfully handsome?" She asked, shamelessly.

"What I think of my betrothed is my concern and my concern only." Over Irina's shoulder I saw my father gesture for me to join him at the foot of his throne, "I'm sorry, Irina, but my father is asking for my presence. It was lovely talking to you." I smiled so insincerely it hurt my face and then leant in to kiss her cheeks before leaving her side and walking away as swiftly as possible.

I walked quickly towards my father who sat on his throne next to King Carlisle who sat on the adjacent throne my mother often claimed as hers. When I arrived, I curtseyed to King Carlisle.

"Your Majesty," I greeted him politely.

"Princess Isabella," King Carlisle responded warmly, "I do hope you are enjoying the ball-it is rather spectacular!"

"It has been...wonderful," I said. Despite his son and heir's ungentlemanly behaviour which I reluctantly admit I rather enjoyed, "the feast and the dancing has been most enjoyable. But father," I curtseyed again, "you asked to see me?"

"Isabella, we are concerned with the whereabouts of Prince Edward-do you know where he might be? I noticed that you re-entered the hall without him." My father asked.

I felt my face flush with heat and then proceeded to lie, "Prince Edward and I went for a brief walk around the gardens but...he asked that I go ahead of him and return to the ball. He said he needed some time to contemplate what is to come."

King Carlisle frowned, I hoped he did not see through my words, "Fair play, Princess Isabella." he then turned to my father, "The prince will return soon, we need not worry about him assuming there were guards nearby?"

I nodded, "Yes. A pair."

"Then we must not worry and enjoy the festivities!" King Carlisle stood, "Charles, may I have permission to dance with your lovely wife, Queen Reneé?"

I managed to keep a perturbed smirk from my lips. My mother? Lovely? When evil ceased to exist then would my mother be lovely.

"Of course," My father replied evenly, "if the favour may be returned. I believe I have not had the pleasure to dance with Queen Esme as of yet."

"Of course," He said with a smile and looked out over the bustle of dancers, "I see my wife is dancing with the Earl of Angeles-the swine. I would be delighted if you took her away from his company."

"It is done, my friend." My father responded and the two descended from the raised thrones and disappeared into the crowd.

Standing on my own, I felt extremely lonesome. Much to my disgust, with my future with Prince Edward, I knew that this would not be the last time I would feel alone. I longed for Jacob, my body ached for his touch...I felt my spirits lift at the thought of his visit the next morning. But what would we do? What could I do to be with him?

It was at that moment, Prince Edward returned into the hall, looking as clean cut and handsome as I had ever seen a man look. He searched the room and eventually his eyes landed on me, causing a peculiar pang of adrenaline in my stomach. He nodded. I reciprocated. And then he strode over to where Lady Irina stood, offered his hand and they sailed into the centre of the dancers where every pair of eyes could see them. I felt my throat constrict with irritation...and jealousy. Two emotions I shouldn't feel in the slightest. I glanced subtley around the room, aware of the looks of scrutiny emanating from certain Lords and Ladies who saw Edward's behaviour as uncouth. It was a tradition that newly betrothed royals only danced with their betrothed and no one else-it was seen as almost adulterous in the early stages of what was seen to be a marriage.

Alas, I understood his actions. I sought out Edward in the centre of the ball room and once he noticed my gaze, he smiled knowingly at me and oddly enough, I found myself respecting him. It was then I knew the games had begun and Edward had made the first move.

As of now, it was my turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! More apologies for the late update!<strong>

**xx**


End file.
